


funny bones

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 12:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19571161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: When faced with a secret, Mack *will* exploit it as best he can.





	funny bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Prompt: "Are you ticklish?"

He finds out completely on accident.

It’s not that he means to – it stems from a free day on the base, the sun shining in the town, and he’s able to lure Elena out with the promise of ice cream and a walk. A drop plops onto her shirt, and when he goes to brush it away, the flinch she does makes him suspicious.

“Are you…are you _ticklish_?”

Elena’s denial is vehement, but Mack knows a ticklish soul when he sees one, setting out to expose his girlfriend’s secret whenever he can. Casual pokes in the side during mission debriefs, stomach tickles during date night – everything is game.

One day, their sparring session leaves Elena flat on her back before rolling around in laughter, him having ferociously tickled her sides. She’s soon gasping for breath and clutching said sides, one hand slapping the mat in mercy.

“Marry me,” Mack says suddenly, and it takes a few seconds for Elena to work through an absence of sensation that she doesn’t absorb the words at first.

“What?”

“Marry me,” Mack repeats, still towering over her. His face has lost all mirth, though, and he sits back on his haunches sheepishly. “I, uh, wasn’t planning on asking you like this, believe me.” Still, he fidgets, nervous. “It was just. It was just the moment, you know?”

“The moment,” Elena echoes dryly. She’s not mad about the way he asked – more amused – but she is curious as to what brought it on.

“Yeah,” Mack clears the emotion clogging his throat. “The moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

She reaches and kisses him then, and when he tickles her after that, she laughs with the knowledge of a full, glowing future with the man beside her.


End file.
